Man, I feel like a woman
by AwesomeCanadianLass
Summary: When Jack makes the wrong decision of being a tad sexist around Mother Nature, he pays the price ten fold! In this story, there are no pairings. It is strictly for entertainment at Jack's somewhat torment of being turned into a woman! Follow him and his unfortunate encounters with the cast of RotG as you see their reactions! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, you're right Sandy. Women have it so much easier." Jack nudged the shorter golden man, giving him a wink and a smile. Jack chuckled and Sandy only seemed to; small little bits of sand dancing off him as he jiggled in an imaginary laugh.

Toothiana turned in her spot, over hearing the winter spirit's remark. She fluttered over in her normal quickened speed until she was face to face with Jack. "Easy? You think it's easy being a woman?" North crossed his arms and rose his right hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Oh Jack. Please be trying not to get in trouble. Remember last time you did something like this?"

Jack leaned on his staff slightly, giving off this 'I don't care' look across his face. "Yeah. I mean, all you really do is stand there- in your case, hover- and look pretty. Guys have it much harder." Toothiana grew fluttered, before spinning around and facing the other two woman who had been there this whole time. Katherine, the young Serbian girl, also known now as Mother goose, and Seraphina Pitchiner, Pitch's daughter, also known as Mother Nature. Seraphina walked over to Jack as he slightly coward in fear. He cleared his throat then stood up straight.

Seraphina looked him over with an unamused look across her face. "Jack, dear, please. I have to go around, pretty much torturing poor girls once a month for seven days." Jack rolled his eyes. "Pfft, as if! You guys only get one day of cramps, you pop a pill and away you go! And not all girls bleed for seven days, some only bleed for two!" Toothiana huffed. "You don't get it Jack. Men always assume women are perfectly fine and nothing but little super models, when in reality, it hurts us to be your ideal!" Jack hit himself in the chest pretending like he was just punched. "Ooo, so what? All girls assume guys lives are easy, when it's a lot more difficult that it seems. I mean, we're expected to get a job, get a car, pay rent-" "-So are women, Jack." Katherine finally perked up. "Men and women both get the same amount of stigma."

Jack, again rolled his eyes. Seraphina then got an idea. She leaned in closer to Jack. "You think being a woman is easy, right?" Jack leaned back, almost afraid to answer. "Uh, yeah?" The mother of nature grinned. "Well, in that case-" She spun Jack around by his staff, almost causing him to drop it. Once she stopped him, _he_ was no longer _him_self. He was now _her_self. She nearly screamed when he looked down at her body and elongated hair. "What did you **do** to me?!" She squeaked. She quickly covered her mouth. "Even my _voice_ has changed!"

Seraphina laughed out loud now, my young winter spirit will now realize what it's like to be a girl. You will be like this for a month. Oh, and you're going to need these." She handed her a pack of pads. Jack_ie_ tilted her head. "What are these for?" "You'll find out." Seraphina winked before wrapping her deep moss green cloak around herself and disappearing in a poof of petals.

* * *

"Stupid Seraphina." Jackie kicked the snow behind her bare feet. "She could have just ranted to me for hours but NOO! She just **HAD** to turn me into a girl. Hmf." She kicked up some more snow before hearing the wonderful sound that just couldn't make her turn away. The sound of children laughing and playing. She blew through the air like a lost leaf and landed behind a tree to spy on who it was. It was Jamie. _Course,_ she thought to herself. _I came back to Burgess, of course it'd be Jamie._ Jackie's smiled brightened when she saw the young boy throw a snowball and hit his friend upside the head.

But no, she couldn't let Jamie see her like _this_. Jamie knew her as _JACK_ Frost, not _JACKIE _Frost. How would he react? Would he still like her despite that she was a girl? There was only one way to find out. She took in a deep breath, pulled her hood up and walked out from behind the tree.

"Hey! Jamie! Over here!" She attempted to deepen her voice. It didn't turn out as well as she had hoped, but it got his attention at least. He looked over, smiled wide and waved her over. She waved back, but was hesitant about going over. "What's wrong, Jack?" Jamie called. Jackie took another deep breath before letting the wind carry her over to him. She looked down at him with a smirk. No matter female or male, she still bore that exact same smirk. One of Jamie's friends noticed a bit of long white hair coming out of her hood and gave her a questionable look. "Did ya grow you're hair out, Jack?" He asked.

Jackie froze. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! He knows! What do I do?_ Nothing better to do, she figured. She sighed aloud and pulled back the hood, letting the boys watch her long silver hair bounce and curl at the ends before settling. "I was turned into a girl." She looked down shamefully, as if it were her fault. The kids snickered a bit, thinking how ridiculous it was for him to just turn into a girl. Jamie stepped forward, more concern on his face than humor. "You had no say, did you?" He asked. Jackie nodded which told the boys to stop laughing. Jamie reached a hand out with a half smile. "Girl or not, you're still my friend." Jackie looked down at him and smiled wildly. She picked him up in a hug and twirled around. _Oh god, emotions_. She already didn't like the new amount of emotions she felt. She put Jamie back down and cleared her throat. "Anyways, enough feelings, more fun!" She scooped up a good handful of snow and made it into a snowball. She took aim toward one of the boys and threw it, a wild grin still plastered on her face.

_Maybe being a girl isn't all that bad!_


	2. Chapter 2

|| I apologize for not reading the new book that I can't afford right now. =.= Please do not expect every fan to have read the new book by now. I don't have the time or money right now to have known Mother Nature's (Pitch's daughter's) real name. I was going with what I had heard from a site. In other words, enjoy! ||

* * *

Jackie Frost, even though she was a turned woman, thought of a new name to give herself, a full name. Instead of just Jackie. "Hmm, how about I change it to Jade? Nah, sounds emo. How about Jacquetta? I'd rather not be known as Snow Whites mother. Hmm, there has to be something-" It didn't take her long in the evening before she noticed glowing streams of golden sand. She smiled wildly as she turned and looked up at the sand cloud her friend stood upon. "Maybe he'll think of something." She sung as the wind guided her up and onto the cloud.

The round golden man was sending out streams of sand to the children of the world. Jackie watched him in wonder before tapping his shoulder. "Hey! Sandman!" The tiny man jumped slightly, then turned, placing a hand on his chest, relieved to see it was only Jack. Scratch that. Jack_ie_. He then proceeded to wave a finger at her in discipline for scaring him. Jackie rubbed the back of her head, standing straight. She then bent down to a crouch to be eye to eye with him.

"Sandy, do you think you could come up with a new name for me?" The man of sand thought for a moment, then a golden exclamation mark popped out from his head. He turned to Jackie and made the letters in sand for the name _"Jaclyn?"_. Jackie placed a hand to her chin and thought a moment. "Well, I can still be called Jackie if my name's Jaclyn, right? With a k or no?" Sandy shrugged, giving off the impression of "_Do as you wish with the name"_. Jackie smiled wide. "Jacklyn. Sounds nice! Thanks Sandy!" Sandy waved to her happily.

Just before she jumped from the cloud, she turned back around. "Sandy? What do you think of me now?" Sandy shrugged with a smile on his face. The sand sprouted up on his head to form a sentence. _"Why should I think any different of you? You're still Jack Frost to me"_. Jackie picked him up in a hug. "I'm glad. I was scared that you wouldn't, cause I kinda made fun of women. But you laughed." She frowned at the small man as he silently chuckled in her arms. She sighed and rolled her eyes before pulled him down. "You should get back to work. I'm going to fly around for a while." Sandy nodded and waved once again. Jacklyn nodded and took off.

* * *

Almost as soon as the young woman landed, she was sucked into a hole made in the ground. "Gahh!" She yelled in surprise. What was this? Where was she going? As she looked closely at the tunnel, she noticed it was green. "Bunnymund." She groaned as she floated to her feet once out of the tunnel. She was face to face with the fluffy chest of the six foot one tall rabbit, calling himself the Easter Bunny. E. Aster Bunnymund, last of the Pooka. Jackie placed a hand on her hip as she leaned on her staff. "What do you want, Bunny?" She looked up to him. His arms were crossed, a wide grin across his face. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ello sheila." He snickered. Jacklyn tapped her foot. "Any real reason why you opened a hole right underneath me, kangaroo?" He groaned and pointed at her face. "I'm not a bloody boomer, sheila!" She scanned his fluffy exterior. "You sure act like one. I'm just waiting for your tail to sprout out." The pooka rolled his eyes. "I wanted tae see what ya looked like now, sheila. Seraphina told me you'd been turned from a bloke into a sheila. I just wanted a laugh."

_This can't get any worse..._ Jacklyn thought as she stared at the rabbit.

* * *

|| Edit: The original thing about Mother Nature's name came from an interview with William Joyce, where he said her name was Seraphina Pitchiner. Because you know, logically it makes sense for her name to somewhat match her father's in a way (It being Kozmotis Pitchiner when he was more 'human like'). So, I'll stick to what I know (and more prefer). If you have a problem, read her name as Emily instead because I'm tired of changing it. (Post about it with first link that was deleted with her first name .vu/post/69426635761/thenaiads-rotg-mother-nature-mother-nature ) ||


	3. Chapter 3

|| Sorry for taking so long! Here's the update! ^^;; ||

* * *

"If all you're going to do is laugh, I'm leaving. I'd rather talk with Pitch right now that deal with you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, then under, then other, becoming more and more frustrated as she realized it wouldn't work that same with breasts. Bunnymund laughed, then lowered himself to stare at her in the eyes.

"I'd rather ya not say his name here, sheila. Ya might call him and I'd rather him not taintin' mah googies." He stood tall once again, twitching his ears, making sure there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, other than the sounds of wind against grass and birds. Jackie uncrossed her arms and took a hold of her staff. "Well, if that's all, I'm outta here." And with that, she was up and out of the rabbit hole.

* * *

"Taint mah googies!" she mocked. "What a joke. Not like Pitch would even be here. He's trapped under a couple of pounds of dirt in his cave thing."

"Not necessarily." A creepy whisper came from the shadows behind the female spirit. She jumped, turned and aimed her staff at the dark figure stepping out. "I may have been trapped, but it wasn't for too long. I lurk in the shadows. They are my domain. You were foolish to even think that I could-" He scanned the figure that stood in a fighting stance in front of him. "And, let me guess, you messed with Mother Nature, didn't you?"

Jacklyn blushed slightly, knowing how stupid she was at the time. _Oh god, even HE knows._ "Yeah yeah, shut up. I was stupid and said women have it easy, get off my back, okay?"

Pitch chuckled lightly. "Oh, you are a fool, aren't you Jack Frost. Or should I start calling you Jackie Frost?" The Winter spirit zapped a small amount of frost toward the shadow. He hit against the wall, then touched the spot where he was hit.

"Don't mock me, shadow dork." Jackie said, standing straight. "Just because I'm a girl now, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass now."

"Such language for a lady isn't proper."

"And you know what _is_ proper?" Jacklyn retorted.

Pitch chuckled some more before dusting himself off and straightening his back to walk forward a few steps. "Listen here, Jackie Frost. Just because you are female, does not mean the offer doesn't remain there." He held out his hand. Jackie looked between him and his hand with a mix between annoyance and confusion.

"No thanks." She pushed his hand away. "Like I said before. I don't want to be feared. I want to be believed in. And guess what? I'm believed in. I don't need your offer, so keep it to yourself." She turned on her heel and went to leave him when Pitch grabbed her sweater. "What is it, Pitch?"

"Watch yourself."

"What?" Jackie responded puzzled, but before she could say anything more, Pitch had let go and disappeared back into the shadows.

_What was that all about?_

|| I apologize for these chapters being so short! I think I should add more description the meetings. ||


End file.
